


Tease Me, Please Me [One-shot]

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: A simple dinner with the group turns into a night with lots of teasing, when is it too much?





	Tease Me, Please Me [One-shot]

You were in a restaurant, nothing fancy really, just a simple night out at a local restaurant. The faint sound of jazz music and people chatting was audible in the background. Outside you could see the little fairy lights that were woven into a dome of grape plants, peeking out between the leaves and illuminating the space. It covered the terrace perfectly, creating a shield from the sun. It felt a little magical.

Restaurants and cafe’s always had this distinct feel to you, a feeling of hominess and warmth. 

You weren’t alone, Roger and the others were there too --- the boys and their partners. You were chatting with each other about all sorts of things, accompanied by your drinks and some food of course. It never failed to make you smile, seeing him like this, calmer than usual. He seemed happy to be able to escape the chaos for a moment. 

He is sitting next to you right now, eating his dessert while simultaneously chatting with the others. You have your hand on his thigh, fingers subtly intertwined with his. And for a moment, you forget what had already happened that evening. 

Teasing him was so easy. The entire evening you had been working him up by shooting him devious stares every time he turned your way. To accompany that, you kept rubbing your hand over his thigh, moving higher with every round, getting closer and closer to his crotch.

And as if that wasn't enough you also attempted to distract him --- or...turn him on essentially --- by eating in a sexy way. Pasta turned out to be perfect for that. The way your mouth curled into a perfect little ‘O’ shape seemed to drive him crazy. 

As Roger goes on doing his thing --- chatting and eating his cake --- your hand starts to wander again. He doesn’t really seem to mind since you’d done it many times already, but something tells him this time is different.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and the vibe started to change. You felt cheeky, devious even maybe.

Your hand keeps going up and up and up till your palm lays on top of his crotch. A shiver runs down Rogers’ spine when you briefly lean in to whisper something in his ear, something to excite him. “If you’re a good boy for me Rogie, maybe...I’ll make you cum with my strap.” His tongue darts out, licking over his pillowy lips before capturing his lower lip in between his teeth; his chest starts to go up and down a little quicker. “You think you can be my good boy tonight?” He nods subtly. You know you’ve got him, you always do.

Your hand goes further up till your fingers are resting at the hem of his pants. Making Rogers’ breath still for a good ten seconds. It is like you can see the gears moving in his head. Like you can see the doubt, the excitement, the desire.

Roger subtly moves forward --- so the tablecloth is fully covering his hip area --- and you get a little closer to him, so it's not too obvious. You carefully undo his belt and pop open the button of his pants, swiftly you slide your hand into them. Bit by bit.  _ Achingly slow. _

Roger briefly looks your way, giving you a deadly stare, but he knows that's not gonna stop you. And honestly, he isn’t even sure if he wants you to stop. If he does he can easily push you away, he’s stronger after all, but something stops him. 

When your hand grazes his pubic bone you notice his jaw dropping a few millimeters. It's so subtle that it’s almost unnoticeable, especially for the average person sitting outside. He tries to keep still, tries to look normal as your hand rests on his length. You’re not doing anything yet, just resting it there, letting him feel your warm hand. 

He manages to keep himself composed fairly well. He's just breathing a little faster and deeper because he’s nervous, of course he is. You’re not gonna deny that this is absolutely obscene --- especially your next move. Roger has an idea of what it is; lucky (or unlucky) for him, he’s right.

Your hand wraps around his length. His breathing stills abruptly and his cheeks quickly turn a darker shade of pink as you start to move, gently and slowly stroking him with your delicate hand. Now his reactions aren't so unnoticeable anymore, not so subtle. He could still push you away at this point, this is obscene, you are in public.  _ With his bandmates!  _ But it feels  _ so good. _

"You okay Rog?" Brian asks. Of course he notices, he knows Roger too well. If you didn’t know any better you’d think they're a married couple. 

“I’m fine Bri. My stomach's just protesting a little.” He says with a chuckle, clearly attempting to mask the shakiness in his voice.

_ Filthy liar _ . 

You stop you movement for a second, and Roger looks at you. "I think we'll leave in a bit." He adds with a gentle smile and a brush over your cheek. 

You're surprised that he’s still holding up reasonably well. So you take it up a notch, see what he can handle. Your thumb brushes over the head of his cock as he takes a sip of his beer. A shock shoots through his body and he almost chokes on the liquid. 

Luckily the others are deeply wound up in a particularly heated conversation now, so their attention isn't really focused on the two of you. Besides, you were usually clingy, so they don't give you a second glance when you are practically crawling into him.

He is so hard by now, you can feel it. Honestly, you want to get him away from the table, out or that bench. You really do, but you also like the idea of teasing him a little bit more, drive him to the edge in front of his bandmates. The idea is just so thrilling. 

Then Roger makes the mistake of looking down and he almost chokes on his breath as he sees your hand wrapped around his cock. There's something about it that drives him crazy, plus you're in public, which makes it even more exciting. 

Gradually you start to increase your pace. When you swipe your thumb back and forth over his tip another time, an actual moan escapes. But again he manages to mask it, with a cough. 

You keep going like that, your hand wrapped around his dick, slowly jerking him off till you can hear faint glimpses of the wet sounds coming from underneath the table.  _ This is obscene. _

When he’s nearing the edge you grab his face with your free hand and lean over to kiss him, taking you time. Roger practically moans into your mouth. He’s so close. And he honestly doesn’t even know if he wants to come or not. You’re in a restaurant for god's sake.  _ With his bandmates!  _

_ But it feels so good _ , he needs it so bad.  _ But it’s so obscen- _

You end his pondering when you stop all your movement, leaving him right on the edge. 

You quickly say something to the others, a silly joke about Roger, and you pat his thigh. Half to accentuate your point, and half to wipe off your hand. He flinches at the touch. And when you meet his gaze he stares back at you with panicked doe eyes. 

A feeling of guilt takes over for a second and you try to stay close to him as he calms down, kissing his cheek and neck, sort of shielding him from the outside world for a minute or so. 

When you pull back a little he moves with you, letting his head fall onto your shoulder. He quietly mumbles something against the skin. “Can we please go home now?” No one but you can hear it; his voice sounds so soft, how can you say no?

Roger leaves a few kisses on your shoulder before lifting his head up again, straightening his posture. His eyelids are a little more closed than normal --- he looks tired --- anyone who knows him even a little would notice it. And well… Freddie does.

“Is Rogie boy exhausted?” He jokes from across the table while he takes a sip of his champagne. 

“Oh shut up!” Roger grumbles back, obviously irritated.

He wants to leave. Right now. He wants to push you into the first room he can find and fuck you senseless, he doesn’t even care about a lock.  _ Hell _ , he’s even willing to go to the bathroom on his own right now. Anything! 

The last option isn’t so appealing to him tough. So he shoves the last pieces of cake into his mouth like it’s his only goal of the day, and nonchalantly starts to tell the others you’re leaving  _ right now _ .

However, you’re not letting him get away that easily.

“But rog, I still need to finish my dessert.” You say while looking at him sweetly. “And I’m having a lovely time. Why do you want to leave already?”

“I really want to go home love. The day has lasted long enough.” He says bluntly while fumbling with his pants under the table. 

“Come on Rog, stay.” Freddie tries. 

_ Well.... maybe option two will do after all. _

“Oh let him go home.” Brian jumps in. “Our little boy needs to get enough night rest. Hmm? Next week will we be rough.” He said, a little teasingly. 

They planned on doing some recordings the upcoming week. Well, not some, lots actually. The album had to get finished someday.

“I uhh… If you could excuse me, I’m going to the bathroom.” He stutters. 

And as quickly as he can he stands up and starts walking to the nearest bathroom. Subtly holding his hands in front of his crotch, in an attempt to mask his obvious bulge. 

Of course you know what he’s gonna do, you’re not stupid. In fact, any person with common sense could know what he was about to do. So you waited a few minutes before standing up yourself to go to the restroom. Luckily it’s quiet in the hallway, most people are still eating.

You walk up to the door and gently place your ear against it. Your breathing stops for a moment as his faint moans reach your ear,  _ he sounds so pretty _ . 

“Oh oooh, shittttt- “ You hear him moan again and it makes you clench your thighs together in need of some relief. “almost...the-re  _ fuck. _ Y/n, fuck, pleasedon-t stop.” You hear him pant.

_ Knock, knock. _

Roger flinches. “Shit!” He softly curses before proceeding to yell “Taken!”

“Roger?” You say sweetly.

“Oh no, please,” you hear him mutter, sure about the fact that he’s throwing his head back in utter frustration now.

“Roger are you okay? You’ve been away for.” You say in a fake concerned voice. Of course you know why he’s been in there for so long, but teasing him is just so much fun. 

“Ye-ah, I’m fine.” He chokes out as he tries to make himself look presentable again.

“You sure?” 

You hear his footsteps on the floor, coming closer to you.

“Y/n?” He begins before you hear him unlock the door, and he peeks his head through the little opening. “Can we  _ please _ go home now?” He pleads with expectant eyes.

How can you say no? He looks so sweet with his soft features and his now flushed cheeks. So you give in. You gently stroke his cheek and lean in to give him a kiss, murmuring  _ ‘yes’ _ against this lips. 

You gently push him against the bathroom door and place your hand on his neck, resting your fingers on his collarbones --- asserting your dominance. A shiver runs through his spine, your hand there excites him. You stroke your other hand over his cheek, and lean in to give him a kiss. Murmuring ‘ _ yes _ ’ against his lips.

“Oh thank god.” He whimpers, making you giggle softly.

Then Roger grabs your hand, and he practically drags you with him towards the exit. You clumsily stumble along, nonchalantly waving the others goodbye with a deviant little smirk on your face. 

_ You’ll worry about the bill later. _

When you get to the car Roger  _ insists _ on driving --- of course he does --- even though he can’t really focus right now. Which results in him driving like a maniac. He’s going way to fast, and driving in a straight line seems to be the least of his concern. While he’s going so fast he’s just babbling, you don’t even hear what he’s saying anymore. And in an attempt to calm him down you start to trace soothing circles over his leg. It seems to help a little, he’s silent now and he’s not driving at a crazy speed anymore. But then you let your hand lay flat on his thigh, slowly moving it towards his crotch again.

“No, no, no, ma’am, I’m driving.” He tuts. So instead you lean in to give his cheek a kiss and he groans softly. “We’ll do that when we’re home.” He adds, and you smirk at his statement.  _ We’ll see. _

\----------

When you arrive Roger parks the car and he basically jumps out, you follow soon after. He quickly unlocks the door and when you’re inside he presses you against the wall with such force it takes your breath away. He starts to attack your neck with rough open-mouthed kisses, quickly moving lower, placing kisses in between the valley of your breasts. And you sigh. His hands are on your waist, steadying you before they move up to cup your breasts. His mouth joins the party as he starts to suck hickeys on the top part of them, sure to leave marks, making you whine softly. “Hmmm, so bloody perfect.” He murmurs as he pushes his hips into yours and he groans lowly. 

Rogers’ fingers now start to trace a gentle line over your upper thigh and he lets his hand slip under your dress. He rests his and on your hip, rubbing soothing circles over the material of your underwear with his thumb. For a second you close your eyes and you gasp when you feel Roger’s hand on your clothed core, stroking over the material. 

Then he suddenly pulls away, grabs your wrist, and pulls you with him. You squeak at his sudden move, but you still go along with it. 

When you’re upstairs in the hallway he pins against the wall again. “Fuck, you’re so dirty, wanking me in public.” He groans in your ear, making you shiver. He slightly pulls away, looking at you with lust blown eyes,  _ the icy blue part of his irises is almost gone, _ you notice. 

You take this opportunity to win back control. You pop open the last button of his striped shirt and make a tutting noise. “You like it huh? People seeing your cute little chest?” You say as you stroke a hand over the skin. “My beautiful little slut boy. Leaving almost all the buttons open on purpose.” Then you stroke his cheek and kiss his neck, gently --- and not so gently nipping at his jaw. And it’s like he melts under your touch.

Roger whines pathetically as your hand goes further down, to his inner thigh. You give him gentle touches  _ everywhere _ . Everywhere  _ but _ where he wants you,  _ needs you. _

“Hmm, you’re so pretty Rogie. I always love your pretty little noises. ‘S a shame you had to mask them during dinner.” You coo. But then you pull away deciding to ruin the fun. Or… as you liked to call it,  _ building the anticipation. _

“What? Hey?!” He says, sounding a little breathy. 

“I’m a little tired Rog, I think I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed.” 

“But in the restaurant you- You said you were gonna-” he stammers. But his pleads are no use. 

As you walk away you hear him groan and whine like a little kid who isn’t getting its way, and it makes you grin devilishly. “Be a  _ good boy _ for me, Roger.” You say over your shoulder as you walk down the hallway, swinging your hips side to side.

What he doesn’t know though, is that you have a plan. And the first part is already done,  _ getting him riled up _ \--- you had also gotten yourself very riled up with all the teasing, that wasn’t part of the plan, but alas. It is what it is.

So you proceeded to indeed take a shower; whilst you were in there you couldn’t help but let a hand glide down. You always got so turned on by his moans they were just so pretty and- 

“Oooh- _fuck_… _yes_, _please_ don’t sto- _ah_!” You hear him moan loudly as you continue touching yourself; Rogers moans only seem to steer you on. “_God_\-- feels _so good. Shit_..._please...harder.” _He sounds almost pornographic, a little pathetic maybe. You don’t know exactly what he’s thinking of right now but he certainly can’t keep still. 

As much as you’d like to keep doing what you’re doing, you quickly pull yourself together and finish showering.

You hastily smear some moisturizer on your face and put on your silk robe, the one which you know Roger loves. It's made of golden, silky smooth material, decorated with a flower from a darker golden shade. On the back, there is a cheetah, sitting, looking to the side.

When you step into the bedroom Roger's sitting on the edge of the bed, his dick in his hand, head thrown back, desperate to come. You notice how his blouse hangs open, exposing his chest; it’s covered in a thin veil of sweat. He’s all blissed out, eyelids closed, sucked into his own world of pleasure. And his whole body jerks when you make your presence known. “What do you think you’re doing?!” You say in a strict voice --- honestly, he could’ve known you’d walk in on him, but the needy little brat didn't care. “You think you can cum without me? You think it’s that easy?”

He looks incredibly startled and...god...he’s a little embarrassed. So he shakes his head frantically.

“I don’t think you deserve my strap now, do you?”

“I-I’m… I’m s-sor--”

“Use your words, baby.” You say as you come up to him to stroke his cheek, and he leans into your touch. 

“I’m sorry.  _ Please _ ? I’ll be so good, I swear.” He chokes out as he continues to lazily touch himself.

“Hmmm? I’m not sure sweetie. I really don’t think you’ve been good enough.” You say, looking down at his hand. “Stop that! You little slut!”

He flinches, putting his hands behind his back in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I swear I’ll be good, I won’t cum until you say so I swear, I-” He babbles, but he falls silent when you pull on the belt of your robe and the silky smooth material slides of your body in a fluidly, exposing all of you. He stares at you in awe, eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open slightly, he’d seen you naked many times but it remained magical to him.

“ _ Shit _ ...you’re beautiful.” He whispers, simultaneously bringing out a hand to stroke over your hip.

“No! No touching!” You command, slapping his hand away.

“But-” he stammers.

“Get ready for it if you want it so badly!” He happily complies. And he quickly reaches down to grab the box with supplies from under your nightstand. 

In the last few months, this had become a reoccurring thing, and thus the strap had joined the black box with which held some vibrators, extra condoms and lube. 

_ You remember it very distinctly, the first time he talked to you about this whole idea. He was so nervous the first time he told you, his voice was trembling and his cheeks were flushed. The idea had always intrigued him, he told you, and most of his past partners thought it was weird. _

_ A light pat on his thigh calmed him down a bit, made him relax as you smiled at him softly.  _

_ “Yeah? Is that what you want sweetie?” You said as you softly brushed a hand over his cheek, and he nodded a little hesitant. The first time wasn’t really what you had expected from it, it was messy, it was new. But after a few times, you started to get the hang of it, gradually started to find out what did it for him, what movements made him cry out in pleasure. It was such a thrill, it made your stomach clench in excitement and your heart swell with love for him. He always sounded and looked so pretty to you. _

_ In the beginning, you were super sweet, making sure he was okay, scared that you’d hurt him. But it was all okay he said, and thus you had started to add new elements to the mix. _

So, there you are. Roger naked on his knees in front of you. You are behind him, wearing your harness and you rub your hand over his lower back. “You ready baby? ‘Know the safeword?” You ask sweetly, shoving your dominance to the side for a minute. He nods.

“Peach.”

You place a kiss on his back. “ _ Good boy. _ ” you whisper. You keep stroking his lower back, further building the anticipation, but Roger seems to be done with it. He starts to push his ass towards you and it makes you snap back into your dominant persona in a matter of seconds.

“Someone’s eager. Here, take my fingers, needy little slut!” You say. And to accentuate your words you give his ass a light  _ smack, _ making him jolt forward as he whines loudly.

You waste no time lubing up your fingers and you push into him without a warning. A high sort of wail escapes his mouth and you’re not sure if he’s okay, so you ask, and he nods. He’s clenching around you, and for a moment the only sounds audible are the sound of Roger’s deep breathing and his whiny moans.

When you curl your fingers they brush against his prostate ever so slightly, and  _ oh _ , he starts to move back, thrusting himself into your fingers.

The sounds he makes only increase when you push a second finger into him. And when you add a third his arms start to tremble a little bit. After a few more thrusts of your fingers, he falls into his pillow, and he practically screams into it. 

“Hmm, fuck  _ please _ .” He moans out as he lifts his head.

“Please what?! Roger?”

“ _ Pleasepleaseplease _ fuck me.” He pleads. So you start thrusting your fingers in and out of him at a quicker pace, making Roger moan louder and higher. But then you unexpectedly pull out, making him whine at the empty feeling. 

You sit back, grab the lube, and spread a generous amount onto the toys, pumping it with your hand. “You ready for me baby?” You ask sweetly, and he nods. 

“Yes! Please,  _ Pleaseee- ah, ah,  _ mmh… _ ”  _ He moans out as you line up with his entrance. You rub over his lower back, and slowly begin to push into him, bit by bit, making his eyes flutter shut.

When you bottom out he lets out the most sinful moan. “Hmm... Fuck-- F-feel so f- _ full _ .” He stutters. 

“You’re so beautiful, doing so well Rogie.” You praise before you pull out slightly, only to push back into him again, and again, and again, starting to build a little momentum. Roger quickly turns into an absolute mess underneath you. “OH FUCK-- OH MY GOD. AH AAAHH” He practically screams when you find his prostate again, sure making your activities known to the neighbors.

His moans are so sinful, so beautiful. You’re almost certain you’re gonna cum yourself just from hearing him,  _ seeing _ him like this.

“Mmh, SO goo-d… PLEASE,  _ please _ harder,  _ HARDER _ !” He begs as he pushes himself back into you. So you start to go a little faster, grabbing his hips as leverage to slam the toy into him, hitting that sensitive spot that makes him cry out in pure ecstasy and bliss. 

After a couple of minutes, you’re relentlessly pounding into him. His face is pressed into the pillow once again, crying into it. He’s a mess and he's absolutely loving it.

Rogers’ back arches when you grab a handful of his wavy blonde hair and tug at it roughly. “Oh  _ YES _ ! Please don’t stop. God--  _ fuck _ !” He moans and now he feels tears prickling in his eyes. He’s filled with such a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain, it's intoxicating and overwhelming.

You keep pulling his hair firmly, forcing his back into a slightly uncomfortable position, but it only seems to make him moan louder --- you didn’t think that was even possible. He keeps begging you to go harder, faster, deeper. Till the point you almost feel dizzy and Rogers' body starts to give up on him. 

When you reach down to wrap your hand around his cock, he’s _ so hard _ . So you stroke him a few times. "Ooh, fuck--" it comes out as a strangled moan.

He sounds so pretty, so beautiful, and it only steers you on the keep going. You know he’s so close. He needs it so badly. But then you pull your most evil trick of the night. You slam into him a few more times, but before he can finish you completely still. He whimpers helplessly and tries to move back into you, so determined to reach his high. However, you refuse to move along. 

"I-  _ please _ . I've been good." He tries, but it's no use. You proceed to pull out completely and Roger falls face flat onto the mattress,  _ crying _ .

“I-I was  _ so close _ ,” he chokes out.

“Shut up!" You command as you plant a sharp smack on his ass. And he lets out a whiny high pitched cry. " _ I  _ decide if you've been good!" Another slap. "You like me spanking your ass? Hmm? Little slut!" You say as you plant a final slap on the rosy skin and then rub over it in soothing circles. "I changed my mind. This is too easy, you need to work for it. Don’t you think?” You say.

"I- please ma'am." He cries out. He notices the space in your words, the room for interpretation. You didn't say this was _ the end _ , you said this was _ too easy.  _ And when you roll onto your back he gets the hint.

So… fucked out and out of breath, he pushes himself up again to face you. And he comes to straddle you. God, he’s  _ shaking _ . And he takes a minute to breathe and appreciate your body through his thick lashes. 

Then he braces himself on your thighs and sinks down, a soft cry leaves his lips --- now swollen from all the lip biting.

He starts to move,  _ trembling _ , he’s just so sensitive. His arms and legs are almost giving up as he moans out deliberately. He feels so high, so filled with pleasure.  _ So close _ . 

He starts to ride your strap, circling his hips in a way that feels good and he's just so focused, such a beautiful mess above you, so pretty with his blonde hair tossed back; face scrunched up in pleasure; eyes closed; his chest covered in a thin veil of sweat. 

You keep praising him, he’s being such a good boy --- you hadn’t been particularly nice. His blonde locks are covering his blissed-out face and you push some behind his ears. You feel so full of love as you admire him. 

His dick is  _ so hard _ . It’s slapped flat against his soft belly, the tip red and angry; leaking with precum. You stroke his thighs a few times, sort of massaging the aching muscles. And all it takes for him to come undone is a few strokes over his throbbing cock. His eyes flutter shut as his whole body clenches up as his orgasm hits him like a wall wrecking ball. 

He comes  _ hard.  _ He doesn't think it's ever been this intense before. He spills his cum all over your chest as a long drawn out --- almost pornographic moan leaves his body. And then he stills completely.

For a few minutes, he sits like that,  _ motionless,  _ it seems as if he is in another world completely.

When he moves off the strap, it’s all too much for him and a few tears roll down his angelic features. Not because he’s in pain, but because it’s just  _ so much _ , so intense. You’d done this before, pegging him, but all the teasing seemed to have made his orgasm a thousand times more intense. And it was overwhelming, to say the least.

You quickly get rid of the strap and grab the damp washcloth you'd prepared. Cleaning yourself up before turning your attention back to Roger --- who's now laying next to you on his side. 

“Roger?” You ask, after he finally seems to be coming back down to earth. He slowly opens his eyes and meets your gaze. “Hi,” you say in a soft voice, greeting him with a gentle smile. 

“Hi.” He reacts, grinning sheepishly. 

"How do you feel?" You ask as you gently pull him into your chest and he practically crawls  _ into _ you. Then, softly, like you're made of porcelain he places a few feather light kisses on your body --- on your neck and collarbones. 

“So good,” He finally whispers before planting a final pair of kisses on your breasts. After that he lays his head down, using them as a little pillow; he just loves it. Just like he loves it when you gently stroke his soft waves, it makes him shiver a little. "So fckn go-" He repeats, his voice fading away mid-sentence. 

You feel him relax completely, his body starting to feel heavier on your chest now. And it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep like that --- completely blissed out, feeling your light touches on his body. 

You love to tease and torture him, but you love to love him even more. And you're so happy that at the end of the day, he's  _ your _ beautiful boy,  _ your good boy, your _ Roger.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
